Cuando la ironía llama a tu puerta
by MaliciadoUrden
Summary: La primera vez que Naruto le dijo, te quiero, Sasuke,sonrió ligeramente y asintió mientras decía: lo sé. Aunque en el fondo no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba mucho. Si la ironía llama a tu puerta, ojalá la sepas reconocer.


_Disclaimer: I don not own the anime or manga "Naruto". It is solely property of M Kishimoto. Not mine, am not claiming nothing, do not sue. Thank you._

_No es mío, nada. Todo del Sr. Kishimoto._

_-"! Hijo ¡ ¿Estás dispuesto a luchar contra el mundo?"-_

_-¡Si, señor!-_

_-¡Bien! Entonces juegas con ventaja, porque al mundo nadie le preguntó si estaba dispuesto a luchar contra ti"_

"_Moi"_

**(…)**

La primera vez que Naruto le dijo, te quiero, Sasuke, simplemente sonrió ligeramente y asintió mientras decía lo sé. Aunque en el fondo no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba mucho. Así que siguió escuchando a medias el resto de la conversación sin notar la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo y lo dolorosa que debía ser mantenerla. No es que ningún otro de sus amigos le hubiese dicho que lo quería pero tampoco era algo sorprendente, lo mejor era dejarlo pasar.

**(…)**

Sasuke está sentado colgando cabeza abajo del balcón del tercer piso del instituto mientras Naruto le narra sus sueños y ambiciones y el resto de cosas que Sasuke ha aprendido a ignorar con el paso del tiempo. Mientras que su cuerpo se relaja con la brisa de la tarde a pesar de la posición incomoda, las palabras tienen cada vez menos sentido y es simplemente el sonido de la voz lo que oye Sasuke. No es un sonido agradable ni molesto, es simplemente algo más que Sasuke ha asimilado como normal e inherente a Naruto. Un sonido incesante y que a veces le resulta incluso reconfortante. Tanto que muchos días como este se está quedando dormido sin darse cuenta, y por eso no se percata de que hace más de una hora Naruto simplemente lo observa mientras dice lo primero que le viene a la cabeza sin orden ni sentido.

Esta es la segunda vez que Sasuke no escucha un te quiero tan evidente en palabras tan vacías.

**(…)**

El instituto en el que estudian ambos es uno de los pocos que solo acepta la elite del país y entre todos es el mejor. Situado a pocos quilómetros del centro de la capital está rodeado de cientos de hectáreas de tierra que comprende jardines y huertas, ríos e incluso un par de montañas de pequeña escala. Acceder a él es imposible sin pasar considerables medidas de seguridad.

Siendo tan grande alberga a más de tres mil estudiantes que se reparten en tres cursos diferentes. Al primero se accede con quince años y del tercero se sale con diecisiete o dieciocho.

Ellos están en primer año y Naruto sabe que Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke, dejará la escuela cuando ellos pasen a segundo.

Naruto lo sabe todo sobre Itachi y no porque haya hecho sus deberes y haya leído la biografía del presidente del consejo de estudiantes de todo el instituto, sino porque simplemente el único tema del que es capaz de hablar Sasuke durante más de un minuto sin gruñir es de su hermano mayor.

Naruto atesora cada palabra que Sasuke pronuncia en ese tono de voz, cuando sus ojos se avivan con un fervor casi religioso al hablar de Itachi y le cuenta cosas y más cosas de él a Naruto que bebe de sus palabras como si fueran ambrosia, sin pensar siquiera en que él no odia a Itachi, simplemente lo envidia.

**(…)**

Todas las noches, hay sesión de estudios obligatoria dentro de la escuela, que es más bien un rato donde los estudiantes se sientan a charlar, molestar a los demás, ver televisión o simplemente dormir. Son pocos los que de veras estudian en el tiempo asignado. Sasuke está sentado en su sitio habitual junto a la ventana esperando a Naruto que ha ido a buscar los libros de ambos al dormitorio.

Cansado de esperar, Sasuke baja la cabeza y se dispone a dormitar un rato cuando unas manos se deslizan por su cabello y le cubren los ojos. De haber estado atento a su alrededor, Sasuke habría notado el silencio que se hizo un segundo antes de que se obscureciera su visión pero estaba distraído. Aún así, reconocería esas manos donde fuera y de un tirón se deshace de ellas solo para girarse y abrazarse a su dueño.

Itachi le sonríe indulgente y le recuerda que ya no es un niño y que mejor salgan fuera que tiene poco tiempo. Y Sasuke está fuera del aula antes de que se lo tengan que repetir dos veces, todo el tiempo hablando y tirando suavemente de la mano de su hermano que lo lleva hasta donde está el grupo de chicos mayores.

Naruto se queda mirando desde la puerta del aula un buen rato antes de irse al dormitorio. Sus libros y los de Sasuke dentro de la bolsa en su hombro. Ha llegado unos minutos tarde porque un profesor lo detuvo por correr en los pasillos y ahora las ganas de estudiar se le han quitado de golpe.

Todo el consejo de tercer año está a unos pocos metros de la puerta de la clase, los tres chicos se ríen de algo mientras que las dos chicas tienen flanqueado a Sasuke y le hablan sin parar mientras él solo tiene ojos para su hermano que le revuelve el cabello con la misma familiaridad que a Naruto se le revuelve el estómago. Mejor será que se vaya a dormir, Sasuke estará allí antes de las diez cuando den el toque de queda.

Sasuke no fue a dormir esa noche hasta pasada la media noche.

**(…)**

El dormitorio de los chicos es diferente al de las chicas. No solo en la ubicación de los armarios y literas sino en el sentido de la falta de privacidad. Las duchas al fondo aunque están separadas por divisiones de mármol no tienen cortinas o puertas de ningún tipo. El pasillo que las recorre es más bien una pasarela donde se exhiben todos los productos del mercado. Los que son tímidos pierden la timidez la primera semana o se despiden del internado. La camaradería es buena y la mayoría de los que se reúnen en las duchas son del mismo dormitorio. Por esa parte no hay ningún problema.

La complicación surge cuando entras al baño con el resto de tu albergue y no hay nadie que te cuide la espalda. Mejor estar preparado a sufrir las consecuencias.

**(…)**

Sasuke no vuelve hasta las 2 AM y Naruto no ha sido capaz de pegar ojo en todas las horas que ha pasado esperando…no, no esperando a Sasuke, sino esperando a que amanezca.

Sus ropas huelen a humo de tabaco y el uniforme está desarreglado. La corbata en el bolsillo y la camisa por fuera del pantalón y aún en la oscuridad, Naruto puede ver que su amigo está sonriendo. Sé que estás despierto, le dice y Naruto simplemente se gira hacia la pared.

Sasuke se apoya en la litera y Naruto siente el calor de su aliento cuando este se inclina a susurrarle al oído que su hermano le tenía preparada una sorpresa y que por eso no pudo quedarse a estudiar y que ya no es virgen y se ríe por lo bajo mientras recoge sus cosas y se dirige al baño. Mañana te cuento, es la promesa. Y si Naruto tiene las mandíbulas apretadas y la cabeza hundida en la almohada es porque quiere dormirse de una vez y el sueño no llega. Y si una vez que Sasuke se acomoda en la litera de abajo y se queda dormido él se baja de la suya y va a vomitar al baño es porque le sentó mal la comida.

El llanto que le atenaza la garganta se seca y las lágrimas nunca caen porque el sueño es más rápido.

**(…)**

En el dormitorio, que comparten Naruto y Sasuke hay una litera extra que este año ha quedado vacía. La otra está ocupada por Gaara y Neji, ambos estoicos y callados pero cuando Naruto está presente siempre tienen algo que decirle y Naruto los quiere por eso. Porque han sido capaces de cambiar, por su propio bien, en realidad.

Pero no es lo mismo cuando le dice a Sasuke te quiero. Naruto está sentado en la litera vacía con los ojos fijos en la pared opuesta y su mente compara una y otra vez sus sentimientos hacia Gaara y luego hacia Sasuke. No… definitivamente no es lo mismo.

**(…)**

La tercera vez que Sasuke oye un te quiero de labios de Naruto las palabras van acompañadas de una sonrisa resignada y tierna que hace que se le encoja algo por dentro. Sus ojos están fijos en el reflejo de su amigo por encima de su hombro y la mirada de Naruto está fija en la ventana.

Sasuke termina de vestirse y mientras se arregla la corbata le recuerda a Naruto que no lo espere para ir a cenar. Sakura ha quedado con él dentro de media hora y van a comer juntos. De acuerdo, es la respuesta y Sasuke sale con incomodidad de la habitación. Naruto cada día está más raro y Gaara lo mira como si fuera su culpa.

Descartando la idea, Sasuke, se dirige al dormitorio de las chicas de segundo año donde su novia lo debe estar esperando. Pero Sakura aún no ha salido y él no va a caer en la ignominia de ponerse a gritar su nombre como hacen tantos otros con su chica. Así que metiendo las manos en los bolsillos se apoya en el balcón de la entrada del dormitorio y se dispone a esperar.

Media hora más tarde cuando sale Sakura y con ella al menos seis chicas más, Sasuke no puede evitar la sensación de que lo están exhibiendo como un trofeo de caza.

Lo peor del asunto, es que lo es.

**(…)**

La ceremonia de graduación de tercer año es tediosa y extremadamente larga. Los cursos inferiores tienen que estar presente para despedir a los del superior y verlos recibir su diploma y dar sus discursos "sentidos" de amor a la escuela y etc.

Sasuke está sentado entre las filas del principio y él y Naruto se han pasado la formalidad por algún sitio y están jugando uno de los juegos de papel más populares sin prestar atención a las parrafadas del decano. Cuando acabe la ceremonia vamos a la piscina cubierta, ofrece Naruto. Estamos a principios de año y no nos dirán nada… si no nos ven. Sasuke gruñe a medias divertido y a medias asombrado ante la estupidez de Naruto. La piscina está fuera de los límites de todo el cuerpo de estudiantes salvo para las clases de natación. Entrar fuera de hora es un suicidio. Pero Naruto le está sonriendo esperanzado y Sasuke acaba accediendo tras protestar muy poco.

Cuando al fin comienzan a repartir los diplomas y Naruto escucha el apellido de Sasuke, se gira a tiempo para ver como su amigo se estira en su silla y se queda muy quieto, con los ojos rebosantes de orgullo y una sonrisa inconsciente en los labios. Su mirada prendida en su hermano que se dispone a recoger su título.

Naruto anhela tener esa mirada solo para sí. Desea con todas sus fuerzas que Sasuke sonría de esa manera para él. Solo para él.

Naruto no odia a Itachi, nunca podría hacerlo, a fin de cuentas él es lo único que le queda a Sasuke en este mundo. Pero a veces desearía poder hacerlo desaparecer.

Sasuke se levanta de un salto cuando tras dos nombres más el acto concluye. Sin mirar atrás, se abalanza sobre Itachi y los dos se abrazan mientras Sasuke se ríe de algo que su hermano le está diciendo.

Itachi le revuelve el pelo y le pasa un brazo por la cintura y Sasuke no para de sonreír y hablar excitado. De planes, de las vacaciones, del futuro. Itachi lo deja hablar hasta que Sasuke se calma y los dos se apartan de la multitud para conversar en privado.

Solo una vez Naruto dejó de mirar a Sasuke, cuando lo hizo sus ojos se encontraron con los de Itachi. Yo lo sé, dicen los ojos de Itachi, lo sé todo y lo entiendo. Y eso es lo que asusta a Naruto, que Itachi lo entiende.

Naruto se queda sentado un buen rato tras el final del acto. No está seguro de que las piernas le respondan si decide caminar ahora. Por ahora está bien si se queda inmóvil y espera. Espera a que se le pase el mareo y la decepción. Espera a que se le pase la idea de que Sasuke es solo el hermano de alguien que lo entiende.

**(…)**

**Continuará ^^ si les gusta, claro, que espero que sí! Dejadme un comentario/review a ver que tal. Sea lo que sea. Gracias**


End file.
